The present invention relates to a masking member which protects a part of an article from a surface treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a masking member consisting of a board having projecting shape(s) on one side and a reinforcing groove on the other side wherein the depth of said groove is smaller than the thickness of said board.
Said masking member may be manufactured by such as the vacuum forming of a plastic board and then said vacuum formed board may be punched or trimmed to obtain said masking member. It is important for said punching or trimming that said masking member has a flat surface to avoid any gap between said vacuum formed board and the surface of the base when said vacuum formed board is punched or trimmed.
Further, when said masking member is used it is important that said masking member be closely attached to a part of the surface of an article to be protected from a surface treatment. Still further, said masking member should be reinforced to avoid deformation.